


Alone In The Night

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Or morning.





	Alone In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Even Still" by Band of Horses.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.

**********

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

He could hear the faint ticking of the clock from across the hall. It was sitting on the desk in what had been the second bedroom and was now an office after they had redecorated it last spring.

He hated that clock.

He hated that ticking.

He especially hated that clock and that ticking at 3:25 in the morning.

Who even used clocks anymore?

But his boyfriend had found it at an antique shop in New York City and had fallen in love with it at first sight. And really, who was he to say no to his boyfriend?

He placed his phone back down onto the nightstand and let out a long, deep sigh. He calculated it and if he went to sleep _right now_ he’d get roughly four hours of shut eye before his alarm went off at 7:30.

But he knew there was no way in hell he was getting back to sleep anytime soon.

He never slept well when he was alone. And tonight was especially hard. He was missing his love and the ticking of the clock simply emphasized the silence. The loneliness.

He turned over and ran his hand along the empty side of the king-sized bed and up to the pillow. His lovely boyfriend had insisted on getting a king-sized bed even though they _always_ wound up tangled in each other, half of the bed going untouched.

Before his hand hit the pillow he knew that it was going to be cold, but he felt it anyway.

It was cold.

Which made him cold.

Colder than he had been in a long time.

As he traced his fingertips back and forth over the pillow, he couldn’t help but wish that it was his lover’s face instead. Couldn’t help but yearn for his lover.

However, his boyfriend was currently almost 10,000 miles away.

In another country.

On another continent.

One of them was in Japan and the other was in London.

And he was alone.

Again.

For the umpteenth time in the last six months.

They had been spending more time apart lately. It was out of both of their controls and lately had been taking its toll on the both of them - which is why he was awake at almost four in the morning.

He was restless.

He was sleepless.

He was in desperate need of his boyfriend.

He needed to touch him and to be touched by him. He needed to kiss him and be kissed by him.

He needed everything.

Anything.

Something.

Unfortunately he would have to wait three more weeks.

Three weeks.

Twenty-one days (not like he was counting or anything).

Three more weeks, twenty one more days until he could _finally_ get his fingers, get his hands, get his lips all over the love of his life.

Sure they had texted and had called and had facetimed constantly - but he was craving human contact. Human touch.

He sighed again as he closed his eyes, remembering the last time they had been together.

It was almost two weeks ago. (Had it really been that long?) They had both been in LA for work commitments and had two whole days to themselves before they each needed to leave for their respective sides of the Earth.

Two whole days. They had locked themselves in their hotel room, making sure the “do not disturb” sign was firmly in place on the doorknob. Making sure cell phones were turned off. Making sure they weren’t interrupted in any way, shape or form.

And for the two days, for the forty-eight hours, no one else mattered. Nothing else mattered.

It was just the two of them.

And it was wonderful.

It was magical.

It was entirely way too short. And it went by entirely way too fast.

He had wanted to stop time. To stop the hours, the minutes, the seconds from ticking by.

He wanted more time. Craved more time. Yearned for more time.

It seemed lately he was always wanting or craving or yearning for something.

Right now it was sleep.

And a blowjob.

And a really deep, hard fuck.

But mainly sleep.

He sat up in bed and looked around the room. He could call his boyfriend, but it was late on the other side of the world. Or was it early? He was horrible at figuring out time zones and was always getting teased because of it. He was especially horrible at figuring out time zones at four in the morning.

The light from the moon was casting shadows across the furniture, illuminating the emptiness of the room, highlighting the loneliness.

He heard a door slam in the distance and threw back the covers, placing his feet on the floor. He listened and could hear footsteps climbing the stairs.

He reached out and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, ready to call for help at any moment.

The door to the bedroom flew open and there stood the love of his life, his reason for living, his one and only.

“What? What are you doing here?” He tossed the phone aside, climbing out of bed and closing the distance between them.

“I missed you.” Was the response. “I just….I needed you.”

Their lips met and it was as though time stopped. The ticking stopped. The loneliness stopped. The emptiness stopped.

“Take me to bed” he whispered against the lips that he had longed to kiss for so long.

“I’d do anything for you.” He felt hands grabbing at his hips as he was led backwards towards their bed.

“How long are you here for?” He was afraid of the answer, but needed to ask.

“Five days. Think you can handle me for that long?”

The darkness hid his smile. “I can handle you forever.”

They tumbled onto the bed, shedding clothes at lightning speed. Hands and lips began searching for skin to touch. Skin to kiss.

He threw his head back as lips nipped at his neck and fingers intertwined with his.

Small moans escaped and echoed in the room. There wasn’t any need for words, their bodies knew what the other needed. Wanted. Craved.

“You are so beautiful” his lover whispered. “And all mine.”

He picked his head up to look at his boyfriend.

But there was no one.

He was alone. Dreaming. Wishing. Wanting.

He sighed and listened for a door slam. For footsteps. For any sounds.

Nothing.

He carded his fingers through his hair as he picked up the phone and looked at the time.

4:15 am.

If he went to sleep _right now_ he’d get about three hours of sleep.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._


End file.
